new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter (Super Smash Bros. X Zone)
Baxter ( , Baxter) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. X Zone. Attributes Baxter is a middleweight character with average walking speed, above falling speed and air speed, average gravity, air acceleration, and has a fast dashing speed making him abit of a Zoner and a Rushdown character. Baxter has a fordable good close-range game. His fast attacks allow him to pressure opponents and rack up quite damage which is easy for him to rack up damage to opponents who can't match his attacks, dash attack being a great option to punish laggy moves. Next, its grab game boasts impressive benefits. A big strength for Baxter is that he has high KO power in his smash attacks most notable his forward smash can KO around 50% on Lightweight Characters, 100% on Middleweight Characters and 120% for Heavyweight characters. Most of his Smash attacks have low ending lag. Another good strength in Baxter's favor is his air game: neutral and forward aerials are good combo moves, either for starting or continuing them. Down aerial is Baxter's fastest one, and has the interesting property of canceling Baxter's momentum, which can lead to mindgames or gimps. Up and back aerials are Baxter's strongest ones as they serve as very effective KO moves. Baxter's grab game is very unique. Since Baxter has quite a fast pummel, he can deal large amounts of damage at high percents. His up throw has decently knockback, and can combo effectively at most percentages. Down throw can serve as a combo starer as well, but only on light opponents. His forward throw is the fastest throw in the game, as well as the strongest of its kind, along with 's. Finally, his back throw is a very powerful semi-spike, making it excellent for edgeguarding, tech-chasing and KOing. Lastly Baxter has a very unique moveset. Fireball is a chargeable move making it increase in size the longer he doesn't move, he can also cancel the move by a tap of the joystick and recharge by the press of the button and the button pressed again while charging to shoot the Fireball. Fire Dash makes a good horizontal distance and a good option move, when used in the air Baxter will instead dash vertically and horizontally to the direction he's facing. Fire Uppercut is a means of his best recovery for vertical usage having good acceleration, and Fire Spin is good of racking up damage and a good use of recovery tactics. With all of his strengths, Baxter is not without flaws: Baxter suffers from characters who have a disjoint hitbox (Ex: and ). Characters who are faster than him can outperform him in various ways that hinder him from attacking back. His Fire Uppercut can be easily gimped by characters who have a reflector or with good aerial range that can spike him. Fire Dash, although at the end he isn't helpless can still be gimped at the last second. Moveset Standard Attacks Smash Attacks Standard Attacks Grabs & Throws Special Attacks Misc. Color Change Trivia